Vanille
by Bloody-Nitemare
Summary: He didn't know why he was feeling this way. Why does he want to see her smile, her beautiful eyes and to kiss her? Judai never felt this confused or this before... Is this love? JudaixOC NO FLAMING! title from a panty&stocking song!


a/n: i got into ygo n ygo gx thx to my friend hoshi (she doesn't lik to be called jane anymore XD). and thx to an amzin artist called gis-lt! i luv judai! not as muhc as raito-sama thouh! dediated to teh love of my lif, aaron flynn!

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Judai sat on the sand at the beach. He had a strange feeling in his heart, and he didn't know what it was. The over-confident teen sat there alone; no one else was around. They were probably in their dorms studying for exams or dueling somewhere. Judai sighed; he had a girl for a best friend for the longest time, Hana Aika.

_Why do I want her here?_ He thought feeling very confused. Judai didn't want to duel her, he just...wanted to see her face and hear her voice for a strange reason. The brunet shook his head, _No...Why am I thinking about her like this? Augh this is frustrating!  
_  
Aika sighed as she walked along the shore. She felt like a slut for wearing this skanky school uniform, Judai lent her his school jacket once. Kami...she loved him so much, Ever since he defended her at junior high…

**Flashback Four Years Ago**

"You're nothing but a social reject with no friends and bad taste in style Hana!"

Aika stood there trying to hold in the swears, insults, tears and the desire to knock this girl's teeth out inside her small body."Don't act you don't hear me, you know it's true. You don't put any effort into yourself, all you do is duel, and...at least I have my parents" the Domino Middle School Hime continued.

Aika stood there hurt, shocked and started crying silently with her back towards the insulting bitch. It was true, Aika's parents died in an accident and she had to live with her grandparents. Judai just turned around the corner he heard the parents comment. He was just as shocked as his best friend was,the "Hime" was always flirting with him.

"Aika-chan..." he thought. Yoko was that flirt;s name, Yoko smirked when she saw the tears rolling even if Aika's lemon hair was in her eyes. The yellow haired girl ran bumping into Judai, later pushing away her best friend into the wall crying and running towards the front door, the sound of orange converse squeaking and tapping on the dirty tile floor.

Yoko smirked when she saw the thirteen year old running, her silver eyes looking towards the beige wall. A brown haired thirteen year old stood there with an annoyed look on his face. Yoko walked up to him trying to look seductive to the duel obsessed preteen, "Judai-kun..." she said smirking. Judai rolled his eyes

"Uhhh...hi?" he finally responded, the silver eyed girl smirked.

"Would you go out with me?" she asked placing her pale hand on his chest.

"Uh...how about no you frickin' flirt!"

"Judai-kun...how could you say that?" Yoko pouted.

"Because...you dissed my friend and oh yeah...her parents weren't divorced" the brunet snapped pushing the girl's hand away and running towards the front door.

"Aika...AIKA!"Judai shouted chasing after the bright haired girl. Aika continued to walk faster, Judai caught up to her grabbing Aika's shoulder.

"JUDAI!" the girl screamed turning towards him, her eyes red with salty tears running down her pale cheeks. Judai's heart jumped when she wrapped her arms him and dug her face into his chest. The brunet hugged her back letting his best friend cry, letting it all out. Loud sobs were heard that day, but the two didn't care. 

**End Flashback**

When Aika noticed her best friend sitting there alone she sat beside him."You trying to look calm and collected or are you waiting for someone?" she asked staring at the ocean in front of her.

"HOLY SHIT AIKA! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Judai jumped when the girl started talking. His heart was pounding, and his breathing was heavy, you could see his chest expanding. He calmed down," Kami...you scared me...no I'm not trying to look collected" the seventeen year old responded.

"Ah...good you were never like that" Aika snickered.

"I was waiting for someone, yet..._she's right here_."

Aika's large hazel eyes stared at Judai."Why?" were the only words that escaped her soft lips.

"I don't know..." his brown eyes were staring at Aika's now, the other seventeen year old broke eye contact with him once she felt a blush creep up her neck.

Judai chuckled, and then he blushed slightly, _Aishiteru Aika-chan…_ a voice said in his clueless mind. Aika looked at him her heart pounded. She felt arms wrap around her petite waist. She stared at Judai who wasn't blushing anymore his face was now centimeters away from hers. The brunet couldn't control himself. Was this the power of emotions? More specifically..._love_?

"What're you doing..." the lemon haired girl was cut off when her best friend's lips had contact with hers. His eyes were now closed, Aika was in heaven, her eyes started to close as well. Her bare arms wrapped around Judai's strong neck deepening the kiss.

Maybe he was rushing it but Judai's tongue slowly tried poking through Aika's lips. The girl smiled slightly letting the tongue play with hers.

After what it seemed like hours the couple broke the kiss. Judai's lips pulled away from Aika's soft pink ones, "Now that that question's been answered. A new one I have to ask, w-w-will you be my girlfriend Aika-chan?"

Aika smiled "I'd like that" she whispered. Judai could've jumped with joy but instead he kissed his former best friend passionately once again.

End


End file.
